


Sunflower Seeds

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [32]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Song Lyrics, the cadre is in a band and lorcan writes a sweet song for elide cause he really do b in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: song is Sunflower Seeds by Bryce Vine!
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 21





	Sunflower Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> song is Sunflower Seeds by Bryce Vine!

Elide cursed the traffic of downtown Orynth as she made her way to the club the Cadre was performing at. **  
**

It was their little tradition, once a month, the entire gang would go out and watch them play and afterwards, party until the early hours of the morning. The boys played all over town but they couldn’t always go watch them. The light finally turned green and she tore off, her hair flying behind her, unbound and without her helmet as she wove her motorcycle around the cars until finally she made it, the house music pouring out of the club indicating the boys had yet to take the stage and she breathed a sigh of relief as she parked her bike and smiled at Luca who let her pass the very long line up filled with young people who glared at her as she walked by them and into the club. 

Immediately, she spotted a head of golden hair and made her way over to her friends, all dressed to the nines and dancing to the music that played through the speakers. She hugged Nehemia first, the beauty outfitted in high waisted jean shorts that showed off her slim figure and legs that went on for miles, on her feet were high heels with thin straps and a chunky heel, black with little cherries, and a yellow crop top that perfectly complimented her dark skin, the golden highlight on her high cheekbones nearly blinding Elide. “Hello, love! Excited?” 

Elide nodded, smiling easily at her friend, her signature braids were half twisted into a bun, the other half hanging down to her waist, the golden rings woven in the braids glittering. Lysandra turned to her and squealed, tugging her by the belt loops of her faded black jeans to wrap her arms around her, her dark green dress of crushed velvet clinging to her curves, matching green Pumas on her feet. Her full lips curled into a warm smile were painted a deep red and she had a killer winged eyeliner that had her captivating angular eyes pop even more. “Ellie! I’ve missed you, how’s work going?”

“Lys babe, you have no idea how much I missed you! Work’s been good, hard but I wouldn’t change a thing. How’s Nesryn? How was the move?”

The green eyed woman blushed and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. “Good, really good. She’s been working a lot but she’s so happy and I’m so proud of her. I love living with her, it’s been the best thing.”

Elide grinned widely, so happy for the two of them. “That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you two.”

Aelin turned at her voice and pushed Lysandra out of the way to crush Elide to her. “Elide! You’re here, finally!”

Pulling back as much as her sister would let her, Elide chuckled, “Yeah, traffic was a bitch and I lost track of time at work and then I raced home to change. How are you, Ace? How’s Rowan?”

“He’s good, he’s very good. We’ve started talking about moving in together, so I’m really happy.”

“Anneith below, that’s amazing, you two are the sweetest. And you look fucking fantastic tonight, you all do!”

Aelin pulled away to look down at her clothes, a pale blue wrap dress with white daisies that ended right above her knees and flowed when she spun paired with strappy white heels, her long golden locks tumbling free. “Thank you, Mia picked me up this dress the other day, you don’t look too bad yourself there, Lochan!”

Elide looked down at her own clothes, faded black jeans, ripped and she wore fishnets beneath them, platform slip on Vans on her feet and a blood red cropped tank top, a little devil embroidered on the front. “Thank you, A. I just got this top and added the devil.”

“I am living for the whole outfit, E.”

Nehemia wound her arm around Elide’s waist, passing her a cocktail, blood red to match her top. “Drink up, gals! We are getting fucked up tonight!”

They all cheered and drank, starting to dance again until the house music quieted and the Cadre walked on and they screamed joyfully, yelling out to the boys as the took the stage. Fenrys took the microphone and winked down at Nehemia, his smile wide and easy, her rolling her eyes right back at him but a soft grin overtook her features. “We have a little surprise for all of you lovely people! Our drummer, asshole supreme, Lorcan, will be singing tonight, a little diddy he wrote for that special girl of his! Give it up y’all and enjoy!”

They cheered, raising their drinks as Lorcan stalked to the microphone, hitting Fenrys over the ear as they passed each other and he went to sit behind the drums. “As Fen said, I wrote this for the love of my life, the owner of my wicked heart and so I introduce to you guys, _Sunflower Seeds_.”

The entire club screamed cheerfully as the boys took up their various instruments, the cheers quieting down as Fenrys started on the drums, a soft beat, the bass coming in as Rowan and Connall started on the guitar and bass respectively, Gavriel on the keyboard. Lorcan searched the crowd, smiling once he saw her and started to sing. 

It ruined her, his voice. She had always known that he could sing but had only ever caught little snippets if he was working on a song or if he was humming a tune as he did something else around their apartment. 

_Forty ounces and a pack of ranch sunflower seeds_

_Forty answers to the questions she’s asking of me_

_Whatcha doin later on, I got nowhere to be_

She immediately loved it, the memories of that night when all they could find had been a bottle of rum and a half empty bag of sunflower seeds, sitting on the fire escape of his old apartment, their feet hanging over the edge, the setting sun shining on them as they passed the rum between the two to them, drinking and talking until the sun didn’t shine anymore and it got cold. He had told her months later that that was the night he fell in love with her, completely and irrevocably.

_Better get some food on_

_Cause when I’m hungry I’m a prick_

_I ate a snickers but a snick ain’t doin shit_

Once they had finished the seeds, they had retreated to his apartment, tearing through it to only find a Snickers bar, eventually leaving the building to seek food at the nearest convenience store, drunk out of their minds but half of it was the feeling of belonging, the feeling of being so entirely right for someone.

_A hand full of cash and a brain full of stars_

_I’m more thrown than a food fight_

_I’m feelin too right, margarita by the poolside_

_Wow, this is all I ever wanted in life_

_Yeah, this is all I ever wanted tonight_

She had told him that, that when she was around him she felt like her brain was full of stars, the entire galaxy shining behind her eyes. His voice continued on and she and her girls danced to it, their hips swinging to the beat, their arms raised as they let the music wash over them and fill their veins.

_Near the ocean, near the water_

_Only good things, no piranha_

_All the good days of the views I love_

_Ain’t never been so clear_

Rowan and Connall joined in on the chorus, their voices fitting together perfectly to make the harmony come to life, so real she could almost touch it.

_Yea, Forty ounces and a pack of ranch sunflower seeds_

_Forty answers to the questions she’s asking of me_

_Whatcha doin later on, I got nowhere to be_

The guys stopped until it was just Lorcan again, looking right at her as the melody tumbled from his lips.

_Yea, hey_

_Summer love and summer stay_

_Summer ready to roll_

_Divin deeper through the days better rain or a storm_

_Whatcha doin later on, I got nowhere to go_

_No no no_

_No no no_

His voice faded out, the cheers of the club loud, almost too loud in her ears but they faded too as he kept his eyes on her, bright and wide as the high of performing hit him and he nodded his head, reaching a hand out to her and she laughed, walking to him and grabbing it as he pulled her on the stage and wrapped his arm around her waist, her hands resting on his chest as he pulled her in to kiss her, his lips soft and warm against hers, his t-shirt clinging to the sweat on his bronze skin. 

She heard the cheers of the girls and the little drumroll Fen played and she smiled against his lips, pulling back as he rested his forehead against hers, nudging her nose with his, his piercing cold against her nose, “Well? What’d you think, princess?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking down at her nails and picking at them. “It was ok, I guess.” 

Lorcan pinched the skin bare between the hem of her shirt and waist of her jeans and she laughed, “Ok, fine, I loved it, L. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.”

“Just like you, E.”

“Stop flirting with me and get back to your show, babe.”

He let his arm drop and she stepped back, her skin prickling at the loss of his arm around her. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as she hopped down, wincing as she landed weird on her ankle, stumbling a bit when Nehemia caught her, “You good, babe?”

Elide turned back to the stage, leaning onto her friend as Fenrys took the microphone again, Lorcan sitting back down behind the drums. 

“I’m absolutely perfect, Mia. Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
